That Summer
by xoxJamieLeAnnxox
Summary: Summer spends her summer in St. Simon's, it's kinda like the last song, but backwards, read it, and you will get it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Are you packed yet sweetheart?" My mom came into my room.

"Yeah," I turned around.

"Ok well we are leaving soon," she smiled.

"Ok," I smiled.

My mom's name is Katy, I know it's spelt weird. My name's Summer, like the season, which kind of fit's me if you think about it, I'm short, only five foot three. I have blond hair and blue eyes, and from what I'm told I'm beautiful. I have a little sister named Holly, she's nine. And my dad, Robert, is in Iraq, he is suppose to be back by the end of summer.

I pulled my phone out and texted my boyfriend, Austin;

**I'm bout to leave; I'll call you when I get there, ily!**

I put my phone back into my purse and grabbed my bags and walked out into the living room.

"Ready honey?" my mom looked at me.

"Yeah, I guess," it was going to be one long car ride. We live in Washington D.C. my mom is a politician and is friends with the president.

"Well come on," she opened the door.

I sleep most of the car ride, until we got into Savannah. When I woke up it was almost night.

"What time is it?" I looked around.

"11, we will be there in about thirty minutes," my mom said.

"Ok," I looked in the back seat of the car to see Holly balled up into a corner with the _Twilight_ blanket I gave her for her birthday pulled over her. "How long has she been asleep?" I asked.

"A few hours," my mom smiled.

"Oh, well, when we get there, I'm going to take her to the beach, she wants to see it so bad," I smiled.

"Ok, that's fine with me, I'll get everything out of the car," she said as we went over the big bridge.

I looked out the window until we got to the beach house. "Holly, sweetheart, wake up, Summer is going to take you to the beach." My mom shook her.

"Ok," Holly stretched out and got out of the car.

"You ready?" I asked Holly.

"Yes!" she started to run toward the beach.

"Hold on!" I ran after her, when I ran into someone. He feel backwards and I feel on top of him. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I said as I got off of him. It wasn't until he stood up that I saw him, dark brown, almost black, shaggy beach boy hair, and blue eyes, he had a tattoo on his arm. He was the total opposite of any of the other boys I've dated before.

"It's all good," he smiled a crooked smile, "I don't believe I've ever seen you here before. I'm Braden."

"Oh, I'm Summer, we are staying down here for the summer," I smiled.

"Summer!" Holly ran up to me, "I found a sea shell!" she showed me.

"Aww, that's beautiful, you should keep it!" I smiled.

"It was nice to meet you Summer," Braden smiled and started to run down the beach.

"You too, Braden," I smiled.

"Summer? Holly?" my mom called out.

"Right here mom," I turned around with Holly beside of me.

"Ok, well it's 12 and I think it's time to go to bed," my mom smiled.

"Ok, we'll be there in a minute," I looked toward where Braden was running to before I walked away.

[[I know this is really short, but this is the first one where I am developing the characters and the story, it's kind of like the last song so that is why I put it here, and I promise this will be good, I will work as hard as I can to make this like a Nicholas Sparks book, because I love them, this will be a story of love and loss, I promise this will be amazing! So please Review!]]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
"Summer, we need to talk," I was on the phone with Austin.  
"Ok," I was on the back porch.  
"I think we need to take a break," he spat out.  
"A break? As in we're breaking up," I asked, refusing to cry on the phone with him.  
"Just for the summer, I mean, you are going to be in St. Simon's and I'm here," he said.  
"Ok, well I got to go," I hung up the phone. I sat outside for a few more minutes before I realized I wasn't alone. Braden was standing a few feet away from porch.  
"Sorry, I was on my way to my house and then I heard you," he smiled, "Do you wanna talk about it?"  
Usually I would say no, usually I would just walk away, but I said "Yeah,"  
He walked up onto the porch, "What do you want to talk about?" he sat next to me.  
"My boyfriend, he dumped me," I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arm's around them.  
"Did he say why?" he looked at me.  
"No, just that it was because we are going to be separated all summer," I felt tears feeling up my eyes.  
"If you want to cry, you can, I won't tell anyone," he put his arm around me.  
I curled into him and cried. "I knew it was coming," I said.  
"What do you mean?" he looked at me.  
"The way he was always looking at Caitlyn, I knew they were sneaking around behind my back, but I couldn't prove it," I said while I was crying.  
"Oh," he said.  
"Yeah," I looked up at him.  
"Well, I know I just meet you like an hour ago, but I think he's stupid," Braden smiled.  
"Thanks, I think," I smiled.  
"You need to do that more," he said.  
"What?" I looked at him.  
"Smile," we stopped walking, "you are beautiful when you smile," he pushed my hair out of my face.  
"Oh," I breathed.  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" Braden asked.  
"Hanging out with you?" I smiled.  
"Good, well I'll be by your house at 12 tomorrow," he smiled.  
"Ok, I think I should go inside," I smiled.  
"Ok," he smiled.  
"Thanks," I said.  
"For what?" he looked at me.  
"For being here," I smiled.  
He laughed, "No problem."  
"I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled.  
"Yeah," he smiled.  
"Bye," I said.  
"Bye," he said before walking away.  
I walked inside, "Hey, who was that guy that you were with?" my mom looked at me.  
"His name's Braden," I smiled, "I meet him earlier on the beach."  
"Oh, what about Austin?" my mom love's Austin.  
"He dumped me," I frowned.  
"Oh, honey, I'm sorry," my mom hugged me.  
"It's ok, I 'm ok," I smiled. "But I'm going to hang out with Braden tomorrow."  
"Ok, sweetheart," my mom smiled.  
"G'night," I leaned down to hug her.  
"Good night," she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.  
It has been about two weeks since that night, we have been hanging out everyday since then. Today is the first day that he is actually coming to my house to get me.  
"Summer, there's a boy here to see you," Holly said.  
"Ok, I'll be out in a minute," I smiled. I had to curl the last piece of my hair. When I walked out there he was talking to my sister.  
"So, you are eighteen?" my sister asked.  
"Yeah, I am," he smiled.  
"Summer is seventeen," Holly said.  
"Hey," I walked into the living room.  
"Hey, are you ready to go?" stood up.  
"Yeah," I smiled.  
"Momma told me to ask you to be back by five so you could take me to the beach, she has to work," Holly frowned.  
"So, you are just going to watch cartoon's all day until I get home?" I looked at her.  
"That's what momma told me to do," she said.  
"Is it ok, if Holly comes with us?" I looked at Braden.  
"Yeah," Braden smiled, "It's her vacation, and I don't want her to be stuck inside all day."  
"Yay!" Holly jumped off the couch.  
"Go get your swim suit on," I smiled.  
"So, it look's like we are going to the beach," he smiled.  
"Are you ok with it? I mean, I just didn't want her to be home alone," I looked at him.  
"Of course it's ok," he said.  
"You know you aren't really what I expected," I sat on the couch.  
"Really what did you expect?" he sat next to me.  
"You have the whole bad boy surfer dude wrapped up, but you don't act like it," I smiled.  
"It's the tattoo isn't it?" he laughed.  
"Yeah," I smiled.  
"Well, haven't you ever heard that you can't judge a book by the cover?" he smiled.  
"I've heard that before," I laughed.  
"I'm ready!" Holly came out of her room.  
We spent the whole day at the beach; I laid out on the shore while Braden and Holly were in the water. Around five my mom came down and sat by me.  
"Where is your sister?" she asked.  
"Water with Braden," I pointed.  
"Oh, well if you want I can take your sister home and you and Braden can hang out," she smiled.  
"Ok, I mean if you want to," I smiled.  
"Ok," my mom got up and headed to the edge of the water, "Holly, Sweetheart, it's time for you to come home," she yelled out.  
"Ok mommy!" Holly started to get out of the water.  
When they got out and Holly and my mom were gone Braden sat beside me. "A bunch of my friends are having a party tonight, and I was kind of wondering if you wanted to come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
"Hey, Man!" a tall, skinny guy with long black hair and tattoo's covering his arm came up to us.  
"Hey, Jeff!" Braden and Jeff did their weird hand shake, "This is Summer, she is spending her summer down here," he smiled.  
"Well, hello Summer," Jeff smiled.  
"Hi," I got closer to Braden.  
"Lindsey is looking for you," Jeff said before he left.  
"Who's Lindsey?" I looked at Braden.  
"My twin sister," he smiled.  
"Oh," I said when I saw a girl come up to us.  
"Hey! Where did you disappear to this morning?" she smiled.  
"I went to hang out with my friend, and her little sister," he smiled, "Summer this is my sister, Lindsey. Lindsey this is Summer."  
"Hi," she smiled, she had long black hair and her nose pierced. "Wow, she's not like the normal girls."  
"Hi," I looked at Braden.  
"Yeah, well she know's how to make an impression," he laughed.  
"Oh," she flashed a smile before she left.  
"Yo! Braden!" a tall guy with short red hair and tattoo's, I think that's the trend around here, came up to us. "Who's the chick?"  
"This is Summer, she is staying down here for the summer, and we met a few weeks ago," he smiled.  
"Oh, well are you two a thing?" he got really close to me.  
"No," I answered  
"Corey," Braden said.  
"Well, she said you two aren't dating, so I don't see the problem," Corey looked at me and moved closer. "Do you want to dance?" he put his hand on my back and tried to pull me away from Braden.  
"No, I don't," I pushed away from him.  
"No, I think you do want to dance." He grabbed my arm and jerked me.  
"Let go of me!" I yelled and jerked my arm out of his grip and stumbled backwards.  
"Corey, leave her alone," Braden said as he stepped in front of me.  
"What is the problem here?" a man came into the room.  
"Nothing, Mr. Calhoone," Corey looked at me. "I was just leaving." Corey pushed past Braden and when he saw me he smiled and said "I'm not through with you," low enough for only Braden and I to hear it.  
"Ok," Mr. Calhoone looked at Braden, and then left.  
Braden looked at me, "Do you want to get out of here?"  
"Yeah," I smiled, "But first you have to promise to dance with me."  
"I promise," he smiled, "Just not here." He grabbed my hand then lead me out of the house. We got into his truck and he drove for a few miles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Where are we going?" I smiled.

"To a more exclusive party," he smiled.

"Really?" I smiled, "And may I ask who is going to be there?"

"Just a few people, two to be exact," he smiled.

"Let me guess, just you and me?" I smiled.

"Yeah," he said.

"Just us."

He pulled onto the beach and opened his door and turned on the radio Party in The USA was on so I turned it up.

He looked at me. "You can not say you don't like Miley Cyrus," I smiled. "Everyone love's Miley Cyrus." I got out of the truck and started singing and dancing with the radio "Nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah."

"I thought you wanted to dance with me," he got out of the truck and stood in front of me.

I smiled and danced up to him, "Come on, the chorus is about to come back on," I laughed.

"I, am not dancing to Miley Cyrus," he smiled.

"Fine, but you're dancing to the next song," I smiled.

"Ok." He laughed and watched me finish dancing. The next song came on and it was Shake it by Metro Station, "Now this is something I will dance with you with," he got up really close to me.

"Good," I said as I put my arms around his neck and he placed his on my hips. "So about tonight," I said.

"What about it?" he smiled."I know it didn't turn out the way you wanted it too. I know you wanted to hang out with all of your friends and stuff…" I said.

"Shhh…You're right it didn't turn out the way I planned it turned out a hundred times better," he smiled.

After the song we climbed into the bed of his truck and started to talk."Favorite color?" I smiled.

"Blue," he said. "What's yours?"

"Purple." I smiled.

"What's your story?" he asked me.

"My mom's a workaholic and my dad was deployed to Iraq in January. So I've basically been raising my sister. My mom thought it would be good to get out of D.C. so she rented the beach house for the summer before I left for college." I smiled.

"What college are you going to?" he asked.

"Stanford," I smiled.

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah," I laughed.

"What's your story?" I asked.

"My mom isn't ever around, and my dad died last March while he was in Iraq. I kind of took it bad and got into a few fights and now I am on probation until the end of summer," he smiled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his chest.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"No," I looked at our hands that were interlocked and smiled.

"What?" he looked at me.

"Our hands. They fit together perfectly." I smiled.

"Yeah," he smiled. "They do."

"That's kind of cool," I smiled. "Because they say that there is only one person that is able to hold your hand and it fit together perfectly."

"I wonder," he smiled.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Is the sparks thing true too?" he smiled.

"What?" I laughed.

"Well, you know how they say that if you kiss your true love there is suppose to be sparks, or something," he laughed."Well do you want to see?"

I smiled and pulled in closer to smiled and leaned in to kiss me. As soon as our lips met, we shocked each other.

"Ow!" I screamed and pulled my hands to my mouth.

"I guess that answered that question," he said while he was rubbing his mouth.

"Yeah," I smiled. "We most definitely have sparks."

"So, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

I leaned up and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?" I smiled.

"Yeah," he kissed me.

"Good," I smiled.

"So, when are you leaving?" he asked.

"August 15," I smiled.

"Oh, and you're going to the other side of the country," he frowned.

"Yeah," I looked at our hands again, at the beginning of the summer I was ready to go to Stanford, to be with Austin and begin our life in California. But now, all I want is to stay here, in Braden's arms, forever.

"Well, we better make the most of our summer," he smiled and kissed me.

It was already the first week of June, I did the math over and over again. I had 10 and a half weeks, or 75 days with him.

"Yeah, we need to make the most of it," I smiled.

"Let's get out of here," he smiled and stood up.

I followed him and we got into the truck, "Where are we going now?" I smiled.

"Anywhere and everywhere. As long as I'm with you."


End file.
